fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuyoshi Ketsueki
|kanji= |race= Human and Demon Hybrid |birthday= December 13th |age= 17 |gender= Male |height= 5'4 (Normal), 6'2 (Older) |blood type= B |eyes= Blue |hair= Black |affiliation= Star Breaker Guild |previous affiliation= N/A |occupation= Colonel & Wizard |previous occupation= Private |team= N/A |partner= N/A |base of operations= The Starbreaker Grand Hall |status= Active |relatives= Fuyu Ketsueki (Father) Miyuki Nakamura (Mother) Masahiro Ketsueki (Uncle) Masuyo Ketsueki (Aunt in Law) |magic= Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Requip (換装 Kansō) Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) }} Tsuyoshi Ketsueki (剛:日本血 液学会雑誌, Tosuiosi Ketosueki) is the son of both Fuyu Ketsueki and Miyuki Nakamura and the second youngest member within the Star Breaker Guild, and is currently being trained by Hildegard Van Vladislav on how to fight. Appearance He is a young boy with short black hair is a skinny man who wears an England-styled butler standard suit, He also appears to have a cigarette always in his mouth for due to his habit of smoking, He seems particularly partial to black and will nearly always dress in black trousers and some sort of white shirt under his vest. In his usual outfit, He primarily wears a sleeveless dark-grayish black shirt with a jet black vest that has has long metal chains hanging off his body, long black gloves which covers his hand where he keeps his micro-blade wire in, hanging off his hands and on his belt. When activating his Transformation magic, he changes into his older version of him that is fairly tall, lean and his hair goes much longer. He dons an all black version of his usual attire with chains around the waist and pockets, and black finger-less gloves for his wires. Personality His personality is quite interesting he never enjoying lies to others but he does keep secrets to himself, much to the annoyance of others, he is sarcastic, he enjoys discouraging others, and disapprove of idiots, clowns and spills of coffee and types of stains that don't come out of clothing. As known by many of his friends and enemies alike, he is both a rather calm and carefree person. He gives off a type of rather mellow disposition, not getting truly mad very often, unless his mom or father are threaten or in danger. He has a habit of smoking anywhere at anytime, he is cold-blooded and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals, however is quite relaxed when doing his duty or around his friends and family. He is a young genius in combat able to move up the ranks quickly despite his young age and has commanded hundreds of soldiers at once with an insane amount of intelligence and tactical insight through study and listening to war tactics in his spare time. History War of Two Saga Magic and Abilities What he lacks in age and experience, he makes up in skill being a very skilled fighter at his age being able to use Transformation magic to turn into his older version of himself that his father claims to he is able to hold his own in a fight but still very young and he is over cocky in fights. Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) - is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages and wizards. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. The guild of Star Breaker Guild minimal requirement to join the guild during the training. Requip (換装 Kansō) - Tsuyoshi has been shown capable of using this Magic, summoning his Butler outfit or his casual wear on depend, can also summon forth magical swords or the micro-wire blade gloves which he was trained by Hildegrad on how to use them. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) - He has the ability to change between his young form and his much older form, he was known for his speed and skill especially when using his micro-blade wire glove. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Expert Strategist & Tactician' *'Child Prodigy' *'Expert Swordsman & Wire Glove User' Equipment Micro-Blade Wire Gloves: This is his primary weapons are a set of very long razor wires that are connected inside his gloves which he controls as if they where extensions of his own body for great effect in combat. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble, he can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them or slice them into pieces for a long-to-mid range tool of combat. This was his gift from his uncle for his 17th birthday They're extremely deadly, can cut through almost anything from an entire squadron of rune knights, dark wizards, stone, steel, sometimes even crystals to entire buildings, within seconds with no trouble though. He proven in the past, that he can forming mesh shields to block bullets, and binding targets and controlling them as puppets to fight on her behalf or even otherwise deadly hits. His control over the Micro-Wires are so above normal that he was able to match even the likes of Angeal Harsh's Puppet Curse to a stalemate. Trivia *Tsuyoshi was inspired by Walter C. Dornez and his Child from Hellsing anime even his choice of weapon. It would work well as a solid weapon in combat plus it has a very swift attacks, which always seems to impressive me. Though he was inspired by Toshiro Hitsugaya the youngest captain of the Gotei 13. Category:Weapon user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Requip User